Overwatch: A Christmas Special
by Bartric
Summary: As the team celebrate their first Christmas as a family and annoyingly forced into waiting for Santa by Junkrat, the team decide to tell Christmas stories to keep themselves entertained... or until Junkrat Falls asleep. Review, Enjoy share, and Happy Holidays to one and all.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a cold and snowy night in Gibraltar. The Overwatch members are celebrating their first Christmas together not as a reformed team, but as a family. The team are in the main room of the facility, enjoying the warm makeshift fireplace that the Junkers have made, using both scrap and random bricks. The room just screamed Christmas. the room was decorated with holiday lights, blinking red, white and green all along the corners of the room, above the makeshift fireplace are red and green sock stockings of all 19 members. And Of course the main attraction was the giant Christmas tree in the middle of the room. The tree was decorated in beautiful ornaments, lights sparkle all around with a mix of some of the Junker's scraps to make it feel "homey" for them and of course the giant star at the top of the tree with a little bunny sticker placed by D. Va to make it more cuter.

In the room, the Overwatch team are enjoying the party that Winston and Torbjorn have set up. Everyone were wearing some sort of attire for the season, Such as Roadhog re-tattooing his belly from a pig to Rudolph the red nose reindeer, even going as far as placing a red night light to make it look like the reindeer's nose is glowing, which Junkrat thought was hilarious. The younger members of Overwatch were in the mood of the festivities, Tracer, Lucio, and Junkrat are dressed up as elves while Mei was wearing a Santa Claus outfit, even painting snowball and her cryo-cylinder for the festive holiday as well. Zarya wore her old RDF uniform as she always celebrated the holidays in her unit. Bastion and Zeneyatta were also enjoying the celebrations, Bastion and his little companion Ganymede were wearing Christmas scarves around their necks while Zenyatta had his hovering prayer beads painted for the holidays while wearing a Santa hat. Reinhardt was wearing a light up reindeer sweater and reindeer antlers headband on top of his head, it made him look like a very festive grandpa to the younger members, though Ana who was wearing a snowman sweater thought it was cute. Winston was wearing his space suit, though his fur was dyed snow white to Mei's surprise, he looked more like a yeti then a gorilla, it didn't offend Winston, though he disliked the comment that he looked like a snow monster, (which he does). Genji had his armor colored for the holiday, while Hanzo wore only a Santa's hat. Pharah wasn't much for festivities due to her training with the Helix Security firm, but she did respect the holiday was a day that brings her teammates closer together and this was the first time she actually enjoyed Christmas ever since she reunited with her mother. Symmetra was wearing a red dress with green lining over the lace making look perfect in her view. McCree didn't change much to his outfit, though he did add Christmas lights over his arm as his way of getting into the spirit. D. Va was out of her mech suit wearing a holiday themed suit that her sponsors sent her to use in her videos, but now she's got more use out of it, she was playing a hand held device playing a match with other Players. Soldier 76 was actually out of his uniform and not wearing his mask, Wearing civilian clothing and a wool Christmas tree sweater over it, he looked like a very normalized Jack Morrison that everyone knew and respected, Especially Mercy who was wearing a warm Santa sweater, huddled next to 76 with warm chocolate in her hands. Torbjorn in all his Shortness and usefulness as not just the team's engineer and Mechanic but also the Team's personal Santa Claus, He wore the Red suit, hat even modified his engine and claw hand for the look, he even dyed his beard and hair white to look like a Smaller yet not so dangerous looking Santa.

As the Team Reveled in the Holidays, Christmas was only one day away, the team agreed to sleep in the main room, Due to the fact that Junkrat was annoying them to do it as he was the only one out of the team to still actually believe in Santa. they all had horrifying thoughts of what junkrat was gonna do to poor ol' Saint Nick if Junkrat actually saw him, Though Junkrat just wanted to see the jolly man so he can give a present that's actually not bomb related.

"Well, its about three hours from midnight loves, I think we should call it a night." Tracer said in her chipper British tone. The others actually agreed on her, though junkrat spoke up. "Aww, but I wanna Meet Santey Claus, come on Shelia!" Junkrat gave her the puppy eyes, which Tracer couldn't Help but feel bad for the dirty Junker. "Agh...Fine, We can stay up until midnight." Junkrat cheered in glee while the others groaned. "Great, Now that we got Three hours t'll high midnight... What in tarnation are we gonna do t'll then?" McCree complained as he leans against the couch. Tracer thought for a moment and snapped her fingers. "I know, we can tell Christmas stories to keep up preoccupied...or until Jamieson goes to sleep." The Team looked at one another and actually agreed on it. "Beep Boop... Vweep Whiir vwee?" Bastion looked around the room for any volunteers to share a story. Ana was the first to volunteer. "I Can share one, this one is a classic, I'm sure all of you know of it." Everyone turned their attention to Ana who was beginning her story. "This is a story past down from my mother and her mother's mother... It is called "a Christmas Carole."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A long time ago, in king's row there lived a very rich yet very greedy man named Jesse McScrooge. The man was so greedy that he did would not even pay for insurance, the only insurance he needs is his trusty Revolver. He worked as an accountant where he spent most of his days, actually most of his life, counting his money. What's more terrifying then his greed, is his hatred for Christmas... Specifically. Yes, McScrooge hated Christmas so much, that he wouldn't let his workers decorate the office, give any presents or money to the poor and also the small incident involving carolers and his revolver... Well, you get the idea.

On the day before Christmas, was the day McScrooge's life changed. He was, as usual, sitting by his desk, counting his money. Old McScrooge was an old man, at least mid-60s, he wore body armor on his chest and legs, mixed in with his jeans, he wore a black yet ashen cape over his left shoulder that slightly covered his golden plated prosthetic arm, his hair was messy and full but dashed with grey due to age, he smoked a cigar as a small leisure and to relieve stress from counting money and dealing with his workers, nearby his large sum of money was his "Gold-digger" revolver and his black yet ashen colored top hat.  
Yes the old McScrooge was a very angry man who loved only his money and hated Christmas with a passion. As he sat there counting his money, his worker Zenyatta hovered into the room, wearing a dusted yet wrinkled suit, He worked as McScrooge's Collector yet he was a kind and gentle Omnic, he even allowed those who can not pay back McScrooge due to the Harsh economic times of King's row and used his own paycheck to cover the costs.

"1,000,293...1,000,294...1,000,295..." As McScrooge counted his money, Zenyatta clears his throat. "E-excuse me, Mr. McScrooge." McScrooge stopped counting his money and looked at his worker. "What in tarnation do you want, Can't you see with your little eyes that I'm counting my money!" Zenyatta flinched at the harsh tone his boss was talking to him but he remained his composure. "I-I'm sorry to disturb you, but I was wondering... Can I leave Early... My wife needs me at home to help with the Christmas cooking and I-" McScrooge lifted his hand to make him stop. He sighs heavily at the Omnic's reasoning to leave, ever since London had gone into an industrial revolution, and people have been forming unions, it was Impossible to just say "no" to these people, but law is the law and he wants to avoid Paying the fine. "Yes, yes, go to your family... And I expect you here the following day, partner. "said McScrooge as he turns back to his money and returned to counting. Zenyatta looked happy even though he lacks the physical means to express it. "Much obliged Mr. McScrooge... and... I-If I'm not... Imposing... But... C-can I have a raise?" McScrooge nearly flung the money out of his hand and looked very aggravated by Zenyatta. "Come again?" Zenyatta taps his finger tips together and explained. "Well...Its for my son... Little Junk Jamison... Y-you see, he has lost his arm and leg when he was a child... I-I've been working my whole life to get him some useful prosthetic limbs so he can live as a normal boy... that and get him some medicine as he has been ill for quite some time now... So... If you allow it, may I have that raise?" Zenyatta asked hopefully. Unfortunately this did not go well as McScrooge stood up and grabbed his revolver. "You expect me... to give you... MY money... so you can pay for your kid to have limbs to walk on, making it a waste of MY money?" He looked at Zenyatta coldly. "W-well... Uhm...I-" McScrooge turns around pointing his revolver. "The answer is no, now get out of here AND NEVER TALK TO ME ABOUT ANOTHER DAMN RAISE!" He begins to fire at Zenyatta who quickly rushed out the door, being chased by a very violent McScrooge out into the street. "AND I EXPECT YOU BACK HERE TOMORROW MORNING YOU UNGRATFUL HOG, I SAY HUMBUG TO CHRISTMAS... YOU HEAR ME, BAH HUMBUG!" yelled the old man, as Zenyatta hovers away quickly.

As he turns back into the office, reloading his revolver, a young man walks up to the door and stops him. "Yo uncle, what's up!" McScrooge turns his head to see his nephew Lucio. Lucio was a young man, his hair styled with dreadlocks, wearing a slick suit and tie, mixed in with his logo of Lucio entertainment, he also wore his light green visor that he uses as he was partially blind.

"Oh...Hello Lucio, what do you want?" Asked the grumpy McScrooge as the two entered into his office. "I just came by to ask if you're coming over to a sick party at my place for Christmas, its gonna be packed with all our homeboys, family and importantly music!" McScrooge looked at his nephew as he sat down, counting his money again. "I'm ain't comin' Lucio." McScrooge stated both quickly and harshly. Lucio looked a little hurt by his uncle's statement. "But Uncle, think of what you're missing if not being with your folks and friends, man... Hell, you need to get out of the office more, dawg, am I right?" He elbows his uncle playfully thought McScrooge just looked annoyed. "Look, Lucio...Dear Nephew, I ain't...and I'll say it again... I ain't going to no damn Christmas party... what so ever... that time could be used for something useful...like counting money." Lucio just looked insulted as he crossed his arms, walking away. "You know... Money isn't everything..." McScrooge continued to count his money, ignoring the young man as he leaves the office.  
Later that night. McScrooge was off to bed, still wearing his armor and keeping his revolver near his night stand as he has enemies he has pissed off over the years. "Ahh... Another good day of counting money... what a good day indeed.. Welp, time to hit the hay."McScrooge covers himself with his blanket and begins to sleep.

As he was trying to sleep, he heard a noise. he opened his eye and readied his hand over to his revolver. The noise sounded like chains shaking McScrooge lifted his hand over to the counter as the chain rattling was closer. As soon as he grabs his gun he pulls the cover towards his apparent attacker and fires three rounds into the blanket. "Got ya, you son of a bitch." Suddenly a voice in a ghostly manner spoke out. "Paranoid as usual old friend... You should relax.." That voice... McScrooge drops his revolver and looked in horror as the blanket fell to the floor to reveal his old Partner of his accounting office: Hanzo.

Hanzo was a Japanese accountant that worked along side McScrooge as business partners until one day he was killed by his younger brother in a power struggle. McScrooge killed the younger sibling in self defense but his old friend had died before he could reach him. Now...his old partner was a ghost, hovering a few inches off the ground, covered in a traditional Japanese garb, and looked to be holding and wearing chains all over hid body.

"Hanzo... You're...alive?" McScrooge asked in surprise only to be smacked by the chains, knocking him on the floor. "OF COURSE NOT, YOU FOOL, I AM DEAD, I mean why would I be in this garb, wearing chains and floating three inches off the ground!" McScrooge rubs his chin and shrugged. "Magic trick?" Hanzo face palmed himself. "Baka (idiot)... Look, I came back from the dead to give you a message." McScrooge picked himself up and raised his grey eyebrow quizzingly. "A message, What message?" Hanzo floated towards the fireplace, his chains rattling. "I...Am that message." McScrooge didn't quite understand. "What are you blabberin' about?" Hanzo turned at him in a somber tone. "These chains... These chains are my sin for being greedy and selfish in my years of the living, I am forced to wander the earth in limbo, never knowing peace... So I reveal myself to you, So that you can see, what life of greed and selfishness would bring." McScrooge shook his head. "Now, Hold on a minute... Granted I believe ghosts are humbug...Though you being her kind of threw that theory out the window... But I am not going to end up like you, besides you made your bed, I'm still alive." Hanzo smacked McScrooge again. "FOOL... You have been warned... I have failed to convince you...so now, you will have to be convinced differently." McScrooge rubbed his bruised head. "In what way?" Hanzo began to float away and disappear. "You will be visited by three spirits, each on this very night... You must listen to them and understand what they show you...or be forever cursed to roam the world wearing these chains for more time then I." As he finished Hanzo disappears. "Wait, When will the spirits come!?" McScrooge asked now, fearful of the situation.

Suddenly McScrooge wakes up, breathing heavily as he was lying in his own bed... "Oh...Oh, Damn...It was just a dream" He said to himself. He rubs his eyes for a moment and then as he looked around he notices his bullet shells on the floor, he stands from his bed and looked at them curiously. "what in tarnation..?" Suddenly the windows opened up from a gust of wind. McScrooge was surprised but soon quickly rushed over to the window to close it. As he was closing his window a sweet angelic voice said. "Why good evening, Mr. McScrooge." McScrooge blinked for a moment and looked side to side until he looked in front of him to see an flying woman. "Hello." After a few seconds, McScrooge Screamed in shock as he stumbled backwards and fell to the floor, scrambling away. "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!?"

The angelic figure floated into the room, landing on her bare feet on the wooden floor. She was a picture of beauty and innocence like an angel, he hair was a radiant blonde, styled with a loose pony-tail and thick strand of her hair in front of her face, above her head she had a halo, she wore a clear white robe and on her back were angel wings.

"Who...Who the are you?!" Asked a very confused and scared McScrooge. The Angel giggled softly. "Do not be afraid, Mr. McScrooge... I am the spirit of Christmas Past." McScrooge looked at her belligerently then realized that Hanzo had warned him about these spirits, this must be the first one, He picked himself off the floor and brushed off his armor. "Well...Pleasure to meet you ma'am, but if I may ask...what brings you here?" The spirit giggled again. "Why to show you your past of course." McScrooge tilts his head in a confused manner. "say what?" She shook her head softly and grabs his wrist gently and takes him by the window. "Now, don't be scared." McScrooge wasn't sure what she meant by that. "What do you mean Don't be-" Suddenly she pulled him hard with her as they fell out of the window. McScrooge screamed in terror at what just occurred, he was about to hit the pavement, he closed his eyes and waited for the impact... However, he still felt like he was breathing, he opened his eye and looked around in astonishment as he was flying... He was flying with an angel. They Flew over king's row, in high speed, McScrooge looked around then began to laugh. He laughed as he felt the air rush against his hair, enjoying the exhilaration.

But all good things come to an end as they land in front of a large warehouse. "Where...Where are we?" The spirit smiled warmly. "Do you not remember?" McScrooge took a good look around until he realized where he was. "Yeah...I remember now. "They both walked over to a window and looked inside. There seemed to be a Christmas party going on, a crowd of people were seen reveling the festivities. among them looked to be... a younger McScrooge. "That's...That's me!" The Spirit once again giggles. "That's right... shall we have a closer look?" Before McScrooge could respond they were teleported inside the party. Everyone looked to be having a grand time, one of the party goers was close to McScrooge and looked as if he was going to be bumped into but instead it phased right through him, he looked both confused and intrigued. "Do not worry, We are ghosts to them, so do not fear of being found here."

McScrooge was relieved to know he won't be seen, however he looked over to his younger self. The man that once was a rugged young man, looking at his early twenties, talking to a sweet tom-boyish girl. "I..I remember it all, This was the party where I met Lena Oxton!" the old McScrooge exclaimed. "That's right, look how happy you were, you were full of Christmas spirit back then... lets see how this played out?"  
"I'm glad you could come Lena." replied the young McScrooge. Lena chuckled a little. "Well, its not everyday that a girl like me would be invited by a kind gentleman to his Christmas party." Jesse smiled warmly at Lena until a song came up. "Care to dance, little lady?" Jesse offers his hand to her, which she happily obliges. "I Wouldn't mind it." She said playfully. The couple began to dance as the music kept its rhythm, The two young lovers shared their dance and felt with the music. The old McScrooge was sitting down on a chair, smiling fondly at the memory. "Oh, those were the days." He said happily. "Well, lets go a little further in the past." McScrooge looked at the spirit and shook his head. "No, no, That won't be necessary." However despite his declination, The spirit teleported them three years into the future. "I believe this... is where you lost all your spirit of the season."

McScrooge looked around to see a more cleaner version of his office and saw his younger self counting money. "I...I don't understand." The Spirit points to a very imposing man, he looked to be of Latino decent and a very serious man. "Remember Jesse, If you want to be successful in life, you have to think of your future as a business man." Said the man in a very serious and slightly devilish voice. Jesse nods his head. "Of course, Mr. Reyes, I'll make you proud." Said Jesse as he continued to count the money.

"I remember this... That was my old boss, Mr. Reyes... He died from a duel after another competitor insulted his work ethic." The Spirit nods her head. "Yes... and that's around the time when... Your life and your spirit fell apart." The spirit moves forward to show Lena with a suit case. "I... I can't deal with this, Jesse... all you been doing is working and working all your time... Don't you love me?" Jesse looked messy and unkempt as if he never had any sleep. "But... Lena... Look at all this money, We CAN be happy, This money will solve all our problems!" Lena looked as if she'll burst into tears. "But that's all you talk about... You don't even care about what i think or say anymore... Whatever happened to that sweet man I once fell in love with?" She asked sadly. Jesse looked bewildered and growls. "Fine... I don't need you, if you won't support me, then I don't have to support you... NOW GET OUT!" Lena gasped in shock at how he treated her and slapped him before leaving.

McScrooge looked at the scene as his younger self yells loudly before walking back to his desk and kept on doing his work. "That's when we cancelled the wedding... I never saw her ever since..." The Spirit pats his shoulder. "Well, after she left you, she found someone else and she is now happily married with children, something you could've have if you focused on her then on your work... and this was around Christmas time... which explains your hatred." McScrooge wiped his eyes and sighs heavily. "Well... It was the past... After all, Money is everything... Love is not that priceless." The Spirit looked hurt and sighed before she began to fade away. "It seems my time has passed... Farewell, Mr. McScrooge... I pray for your Revelation soon." As soon as she disappears, The whole world began to fall around him, and suddenly McScrooge was sucked into the pitch black void, he screamed in terror as he was falling into the void until he hits hard against something.

McScrooge opened his eyes and found himself on the floor, He lifted himself up and realized he was back in his room. He looked at his bed and realized he must've fallen out. "That... was a crazy dream" He mutters to himself as he stood up, rubbing his chin. As he walks towards the window, he locked the window. "That should keep the breeze from makin' me see things." As he turns to return back to bed, he found a box on the floor, Not just any box, It was a Christmas present, wrapped in colorful red and white wrapping paper and tied together into a nifty little bow.

McScrooge looked at the present and tilts his head as he walked up to it. "I wonder who its for?" he wondered, his eyes moved down a little more until he spots a name tag. He takes the tag and on the small paper it read. "Open me."

McScrooge was unsure for a moment, but he decided to grab his revolver just in case. He takes the bow and begins to unwrap it slowly... He did it so gently until the Box pops open and a giant Christmas tree rises out of the small box and more Christmas presents pop out until a large man pops out and lands on his feet.

"Ahh.. Vhat a relief, I thought you'd NEVER open me, HAHA!" The boisterously loud man said a loud. "McScrooge was surprised that all of that was from a small box. "Who in tarnation are you!?" The large man looked at McScrooge and laughed joyously

"Me?... Why I am the Spirit of Christmas present!" The large man was muscular in size, his voice was like a Germanic weight lifter, His hair was grey along with his short well-kept beard, he has a scar over his left eye, though blinded, he still smiled, he also wore a red robe held together by a rope made of Red Wrapping paper and a crown made of Mistletoes.

"Ok... So, What are you here to show me, Spirit?" Asked McScrooge as he crossed his arms. "Well, You have talked to that beautiful frauelien of the past, now you get to spend time with me, as I show you Christmas Present!"

Before McScrooge could object, he was grabbed by the Spirit and they were flying all around the city, though this time, they flown towards a very familiar looking home. "Wait... That's my Nephew's home... what are we doing here?" The Spirit Shushed him. "Watch this." He stated.

The whole room was filled with family members and friends of both Lucio's and McScrooges. The Whole party were enjoying a dinner until Lucio clanked his glass of wine with his knife. "Yo everyone, I got a special toast to make..." The loud crowd all stopped what they were doing and looked at Lucio. "I wish to thank everyone that came to the Christmas party, Wishing everyone a Merry Christmas... I also wish to Make a toast to my Uncle, who declined to show up." He said sadly, until a random person from across the table yelled out. "Eh, what's the point of even inviting him, he would only make the mood somber when he talks about money." Then a female voice chipped in. "Of course, He is nothing but a greedy old man, I am just sad for anyone who has to work for the greedy man." The whole table agreed at the statements, McScrooge just looked on in both distraught and awe at how his family viewed him. "Hey, hey... Enough, let my uncle be... After all, he is family... no matter how far away he is... To McScrooge." The whole table all made a half-heartedly attempt at cheering though none of them cared but his nephew.

"Now...that's just uncalled for." McScrooge Said sadly, then looked at the large spirit. "Is this what you wanted to show me?" The Spirit shook his head. "Nein, there is one more stop we have to make before this is over." The Spirit grabs McScrooge and Flies him over to the poor side of King's row, where all the Omnic workers and Poor humans that are unable to find a home live in. Even though the area was a mess, people around the area were kind enough to help their neighbors, from giving them some food or sharing a space in an open fire. In some of the luckier residents lived Zenyatta and his wife Mei-Ling. "Hey now... that's where that Zenyatta Feller lives." The Spirit nods his head. "Ja... As you can see, life has not been well for the poor Omnic... But, The smiling faces of his wife and children make his life worth while... look and see for yourself." McScrooge looked closer into the window as he sees the inside of the run-down home of Zenyatta's family.

Zenyatta himself appears back outside, sighing heavily as he removes some of his clothing. His Wife Mei-ling walks into the living room and smiled at her husband. Mei-ling is Zenyatta's wife, she looked calm and happy, a very happily married woman, despite their current living arrangements, she was wearing a slightly torn yet clean dress with small patches covering some parts of the dress, her hair was kept neat in a bun and kept together by a pin.

As She entered, she hugged Zenyatta. "Is everything ok, honey?" she spoke in a Chinese accent, though her voice was filled with both care and worry. Zenyatta sighs as he lightly hugged his wife. "Forgive me, dear... I was unable to get the Christmas turkey for our home." Mei-ling looked at Zenyatta and looked at him seriously. "What happened?" Zenyatta couldn't help but be honest to his wife and explained. "I bought the turkey for the family, but... As I was walking home, I saw our Neighbors, the Bastion family, They told me that they were robbed by some thieves, leaving them poorer then usual for this Christmas... as a sign of good will, I handed them my turkey so, they can celebrate their Christmas... I am sorry dear." Mei-ling didn't look angry, but she smiled warmly and kissed the Omnic on the forehead. "Do not apologize... You did what was right... After all, Christmas is about Giving not about Selfishness." The two couples looked as if it was resolved, until a tiny child-like voice spoke up. "Daddy?"

The Two Parents looked over to their Son, Tiny Junker Jamison, Zenyatta and Mei-ling's Only son. The boy was only about Eight years old, his hair was patchy blonde with small bits of hair clumps around his head, though it wasn't because he was malnourished, it because his friends apparently dared him to look like that, unfortunately even though that he was a happy little child, he was suffering an illness and he was leaning on a Crutch since he doesn't have an arm or a leg on his right side, though he still had hope and innocence.

Zenyatta hovers towards his son and picks him up, lifting him into the air. "Hello son, How are you feeling?" he asked worryingly. The small boy only laughed. 'I'm fine daddy, just a small cough 'ere and there." Then he proceeds to Cough lightly. Mei-ling walks towards the two and then hugs her boy. "Did you talk to your boss about that raise?" Zenyatta looked at his wife and sighed. "I did... though he threatened me and Chased me out as he said no." Mei-ling hugged her child harder and looked worried. "Zenyatta, we need that medicine... I don't want our boy to..." Zenyatta placed a hand on her shoulder and calmed her soothingly. "Do not worry, I will try to find a way to get Jamison here some medicine... at least he can feel better even if he doesn't have the Prosthetics." Jamison squirmed a little then spoke up. "Well, I have faith in Mr. McScrooge... After all, he isn't a bad man, he is probably just sad." Zenyatta and Mei-ling looked at one another and sighed heavily as their son continued. "And... Maybe.. A miracle would happen." Zenyatta caressed his son's head and said quietly. "If only that were true son..."

McScrooge looked at the family then turned away. "Alright Spirit... I don't want to see more of this." The large Spirit once Jolly and loud, now serious and grim. "McScrooge, did you actually learn anything from this?" McScrooge turned to the spirit and suddenly they were in a dark and empty room. "I... I believe so, Spirit... But... You heard what Zenyatta Said... He'll find a way to help his son... He said so himself." The spirit shook his head. "The child will die... No matter how hard the father and mother try to help him." McScrooge looked bewildered at the statement. "But... BUT THATS INSANE!" The spirit simply asked. "Is it?... Human kindness is not enough to help people in situations such as this... It also requires effort from one party to help the other." McScrooge paced the room for a moment. "I... I don't know...Spirit, there must be something that can be-" Suddenly he heard scratching sounds below the Spirit's robes. "What in tarnation...?" The Spirit looked at McScrooge and realized what he was talking about. "Oh... that, well Let me introduce you to Human kind's most horrid sins of Christmas." He lift's his robe to Show him two Horrifically disfigured and very, VERY Unkempt Creatures that could be considered children. McScrooge Looked in horror as he backed away slowly.

Who...WHAT ARE THEY!?" The Spirit pointed to the creatures. "These are the sins of Christmas, the boy is Ignorance...and the girl is Want... Beware the both of them, Mein Friend... Especially the boy, if he is not kept in bounds... he will run havoc upon you and destroy your life if you do not change your ways..." the "children" began to stalk McScrooge, snarling and hissing at him. "Why...why are they like this!?" Suddenly a bell begins to ring midnight. The Spirit began to age as he continued. "These Children have been abandoned as they should be... for they are the face of evil if not contained... It would seem I am aging... much like the present it is forever fading... TAKE HEED OF MY WORDS...AND DON'T BE Heartless..."Said The Spirit's final words as his body slammed to the ground into Ash. The Creatures still stood there, now unbound and screeched at McScrooge as they charged at him. McScrooge pulled out his revolver and Shot wildly at the Monsters before they pushed him out of the room and into the cold snowy night.

As McScrooge Falls to the ground, he lands hard, unlike the last two times, he did not land onto his room. There was a blizzard all around, he couldn't see a thing, he felt cold and alone. "Hello!... Anyone there!?" Yelled McScrooge.

Suddenly a raven flies and lands in front of him, and suddenly Black mists form all around and the raven Transforms into a human being, except his body was covered in a black cloak, with dangling hoops, wearing leather, the man's face was covered by a raven's mask, he stood in front of McScrooge, all menacingly, but never uttered any words.

McScrooge waited a moment for him to speak, only to realize he will not speak. "Are... Are you the spirit of Christmas future?" The Spirit nods his head. he motions for McScrooge to follow him. McScrooge Obeys the silent Spirit until they overlook a hill with a very neglected grave at the end. "Is...Is this what you wanted to show me, spirit?" The Spirit shook his head slowly and points over to the horizon of a couple weeping over a grave, one of them was hovering almost like Zenyatta's... McScrooge felt a pit drop into his stomach until he overheard a graveyard crew talking.

"Yeah, they buried that guy at the hill."

"Yeah I heard he died alone... No one really missed him."

"I heard the same as well, Guy was filthy rich too, though his personal staff just took his money and fenced off the rest of his junk to make money."

McScrooge looked at the grave of the man they were referring to and gulped heavily. "Spirit... who is buried here?" The Spirit walks forward and snaps his fingers suddenly the coffin appears from the ground and there was a bronze inscription, covered in both dirt and snow. McScrooge walked forward and shakenly placed his hand over it and wiped the stuff off of it to reveal the name "Jesse McScrooge". "No...NO, NO!" He back away slowly until his coffin opens up and skeletal arms pop out and grab him, pulling him in. "NO, NO I DON'T WANT MY FUTURE TO BE LIKE THIS!" Suddenly he had an epiphany. "Wait...SPIRIT, I SEE THE ERROR OF MY WAYS, PLEASE SAVE ME, I NOW KNOW THAT I CAN STILL CHANGE THIS FUTURE FROM OCCURING, PLEASE LET ME RETURN BACK TO MY TIME SO I CAN FIX THIS, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD I DON"T WANT MY FUTURE TO BE THIS BLEAK AND MISERABLE!"

As he was close to being pulled the spirit reached out and grabs McScrooge then Throws him against a door that opens up to a dark void, McScrooge screamed in terror once again falling into the endless void of the darkness.

That is until his alarm went off. McScrooge woke up in his own bed. He looked around for a moment and realized it was morning... "Its morning, Maybe its not too late to change the future..." He muttered quietly as he quickly rushed out to the window and opens it harshly, looking around desperately for anyone until he spots a boy and his brother giving out news papers to the homes. "BOYS, WHATS TODAY!?" The two brothers looked at one another. The Older sibling wearing the blue sweater yelled out. "Why its Christmas Sir!" the Younger brother with the cast nods his head. "That's right, Merry Christmas sir!" McScrooge can't believe his ears... He Smiled and yelled back. "THANK YOU BOYS, MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

In one night, McScrooge was a changed man. His workers arrived to work only to be told by McScrooge to take a day off, spend time with the family and giving out his money to spend on food, gifts and other assortment for their families and friends. Zenyatta looked at his boss as if he finally snapped or something, until his concerns were dropped when he was given both a raise and the money for his son, which he was very grateful for. But that wasn't the end of McScrooge's kindness, oh no, he also went out and purchased a prize turkey and donated it to Zenyatta's family and buying all the turkey's for the poorer families in the neighborhood, later that evening he arrived at his nephew's party, which both surprised everyone and comfort to see McScrooge actually spend time with the family. From that day onward McScrooge was a kinder, fair and Not so hateful man of king's row... Well he does shoot at Jehovah Witness' nobody needs that after all. As he lifts up a fully healed and full bodied Tiny Junker Jamison, he acted as a second father to him, Jamison laughed gleefully and said. "MERRY CHRISTMAS, ONE AND ALL!" Thus is the story of how a greedy, mean old man, turned into a kinder, well respected, loving man for all to meet and remember fondly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"The End."

Said Ana as she Finished telling a Christmas Carole in her version. The Other members all Clapped at Ana for starting off the evening with the start of a classic. "That was Wunderbar, Ana" Said the large German next to her, Ana merely chuckled. "Well better start with the old before the new begins to pile over us, as they say." Ana Said jokingly as she looked at the others. "I got an almost sneaking suspicion that you used us in that story there, Ana." Said McCree as he was a little skeptical of the story. Ana merely shrugged. "Do not blame me, blame Charles Dickens for making a classic." Said Ana in a slightly impish grin, Received by McCree's eye rolling. Junkrat laughed a little. "I liked that story, a little less violent for my taste, but it was pretty good." Junkrat complimented Ana's story, then he suddenly yawns a little. "seems the story telling is working as planned." Tracer whispered to McCree who nods in agreement with her. "Well I'll give you that much, little lady." Tracer giggled a little until Zarya cleared her throat. "I... Wish to tell Christmas story." Everyone turned their attention to Zarya, who didn't look to have stage fright, though she cleared her throat to try to tell her story. "This one is old Russian Classic, probably not as big as Ana's... But I think it old enough." Bastion asked curiously. "Bweep Viir?" Zarya looked at the Omnic Automaton and breathed in deeply. "My Uncle told me this story when i was little girl... I think the name was "The Nutcracker."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

On a Night before Christmas, Family and Friends Celebrate the holiday in the Lindholm household. Torbjorn, his wife, his Children and his Friends are decorating the tree. The Christmas tree is at least 20 feet tall, all over on it's branches ornaments of different variety covered the tree, making it especially beautiful. The girls who helped decorate the tree were proud of themselves of this momentous occasion: Lena, Satya, Amelie and Angela.

Each girl would take a portion of the tree and decorate it with the help of the others of course. Amelie would always start from the bottom decorating it with snow flakes, and small white spiders as she thinks they're cute. Lena would decorate the midpoint above Amelie's, decorating it in small animals to Gingerbread men all over the tree, the sweets and cookies was Lena's favorite. just below the top of the tree, Satya would always proclaim perfection in her decorations, She always despised the other girls "imperfect" decorations for the tree, but she agreed to a compromise, on her space, she covers her area with perfectly beautiful snowflakes and small perfectly packaged box ornaments to be hanged, she tries to make the tree stay the right way, always being the last to move away from the tree before finishing. Finally at the top space of the Christmas tree, Angela would set up small angels around the borderline to Satya's and her personal favorite she would add tiny soldiers just before the top, she always considers the little soldiers to be heroes and defenders of the star, And finally She adds the Star that makes the tree look beautiful, though with the help of her friend Genji, She would be unable to reach the top.

The tree was decorated, despite the different styles each girl had used to cover the tree, it look quite impressive, but Perfect in each girl's eyes. As the girls looked in awe of their work, the grandfather clock began to ring in a loud bellowing chime, and the door flung open. Everyone at the house all looked toward a large and imposing figure covering the door way. Each person looked frightened or ready for a fight until a booming laughter echoed through the house, giving everyone ease to learn that the figure was no one but the friendliest giant, Reinhardt Wilhelm. Reinhardt enters the home and has brought the presents for everyone in the home. As he finished handing everyone their present he looked at the four girls and Genji and smiled warmly at them. He pulls out their gifts. Genji was given a new katana, while the girls were given life-like dolls, the girls enjoyed their presents very much so, however Reinhardt takes them away saying that they can keep them after tomorrow which puts a damper on the girl's spirits. Reinhardt couldn't stand to look at the girls sad but decides to give them something to enjoy their time with. He Reaches into his bag and pulls out a nutcracker in a shape of a soldier.

The three Girls looked at the nutcracker, Lena thought it looked a little old for such a gift, Amelie thought the gift didn't suit her style and Satya thought it looked crooked, old and very imperfect in her eyes. The girls left the toy behind to join the others in celebration of Christmas, all but one. Angela took the nutcracker toy and examined it, The toy looked to be carved into a Musket man, Holding his rifle and his sword sheathed on his side, the clothing looked to be from the 18th centenary style and he had short fuzzy white hair, though the most interesting thing was the toy's face was masked. Even though it looked old, slightly splintered and it's not much like most modern gifts, however she thought the soldier looked very interesting, She thought if it could come alive, she would love to hear the stories he would have. She hugs Reinhardt and thanked him for the gift and sat down on the couch to admire her new yet over neglected gift. Genji was examining his gift, saying how great it was, how perfect the craftsmanship was, he went along to test it out, he didn't unsheathe the blade, however as he swung it around a little, the sheathe slide right out and flew towards Angela's Nutcracker doll. The toy took the accidental blow and fell out of Angela's hands and on to the floor, cracking the doll's body, it's right arm and part of its face. Genji tried to Apologize for accidently breaking Angela's new gift. Even though she cried, she still forgiven him, despite his clumsiness.

Later that night, As all the guests were asleep deep into the night, Angela was still awake, thinking about the nutcracker doll, Reinhardt had promised that he would fix it in the morning. She couldn't stop thinking about the toy and soon went into the room where the Christmas tree still stood, the toys and gifts still under the tree, and on the couch slept Reinhardt, whos loud snore almost rumbled the house, But Angela's main prize was the Nutcracker which was sitting on the parlor table, still broken, but promised a full recovery by tomorrow morning. As she sneaks closer to the Doll, she quickly grabs it and examines it, the doll was still damaged making Angela feel sad for the little wooden doll, She decided to take it with her upstairs and sleep with it for the night before giving it to Reinhardt. As she was close to the stairs, the clock began to ring midnight, Suddenly she felt that the distance between her and the stairs began to grow farther and farther away until suddenly she looks around and she was the same size as the nutcracker.

Angela looked around at the environment around her, She knew this was the main room and the large glowing tower was the Christmas tree. She was both shocked and amazed that such a situation would occur to her. As Angela tries to make heads and tails of the whole situation until she hears skittering footsteps moving quickly. She turns around to see three rat like soldiers holding swords and shields, the three rats surround Angela before she could even make a run for it. As the rats moved in closer a shot rang out from behind. The first rat fell down, dropping it's weapons to the ground, the other rats looked at the sight of their fallen comrade then focused their sights on the Nutcracker, who had his rifle aimed at the rats, smoking from the barrel. Angela was shocked to witness such a rescue, as the nutcracker rushed forward, pulling out his blade from his sheathe. The rats tried to gang up on him only to be cut down by the veteran soldier. As the rats fell, Angela looked at the once immobile toy soldier, who looked at Angela for a moment then bowed politely to her, then sheathed his blade.

Angela was frightened at first of the nutcracker, only to feel relaxed as he offered her his hand, she goes to reach for his hand only for a dark and sinister mist to glide around their feet. The Nutcracker pulls his blade once more only to meet his long time nemesis: King Junkhog, Lord of Rats. The creature was a large brutish creature was twice as tall as the Nutcracker, his body was covered in grey fur mixed in with dark soot like patch marks over his body, the creature's tail was crooked and bent, the creature wore a cape and carried a large hook on one hand and a scepter in the other, but the most monstrous thing about the king, is that the crown he wore made of gold and jewels was shared with three heads, their hair was frizzled and burning and all three wore gas masks and their eyes were red as blood.

Angela was scared of the creature taking a few steps back, the Nutcracker stood in King Junkhog's way as he hobbles towards the girl, with one swing from his hand, he pushed the Nutcracker away and grabs Angela then retreats back to his kingdom, which was a castle made of trash and scrap around the home.

The Nutcracker regained his footing and looked forward at the kingdom with both anger and new resolve. He rushes over to the large Christmas tree, climbing to the top where all of Angela's ornaments are, grabbing a trumpeter's bugle and blowing hard, sounding the call for war against the Lord of Rats. Suddenly Lena's gingerbread men and Angela's soldier ornaments came to life and jumped down to the ground as fast as they could. all the small animals, cookies, and toys rushed towards the ground with the nutcracker followed behind, riding a gingerbread horse. Once everything was set up, the Gingerbread men & Toy army marched to war against the Lord of Rats and his kingdom.

King Junkhog tied Angela in rope and proclaimed her to be his queen. The Subjects of the Trash kingdom was made of both rats and trash beasts that were under the king's command. As they celebrated the King's triumph, a scout rushed to the halls and told of the Nutcracker's army marching to the kingdom, to the pleasure of Angela and the displeasure of the Lord of Rats. He barked orders to his men to prepare to fight back and defend their kingdom from the Goodie two shoes invaders. Much to the insanity of the kingdom, they did as they were told and prepped themselves for war.

As both armies covered the land of the rug, the Nutcracker offered the king a chance to give back Angela and surrender. However King Junkhog unleashed catapults of cans filled with expired cheese as his response that destroyed a small portion of the Nutcracker's army. With the first shots fired, the war began.

The Nutcracker ordered his men to seize the kingdom and rescue Angela from the evil lord's grasp. The gingerbread army charged forward in their mounts, holding their peppermint swords in hand as they charged to battle. The King sent his rat soldiers to forward the charge as his catapults kept raining garbage. The gingerbread men were bombarded with garbage, either being crushed or losing their limbs in the charge, however they showed no pain or signs of retreat as they closed the gap. The Nutcracker waved his sword and the toys pulled out their cannons. A line of cannons were ready and poised to strike at the large wave of rats coming from the battlefield, with a swift motion of the Nutcracker's sword, the toys lite up their cannons. Out from the cannon's barrel popped out red, white, and green confetti paper and a large circular object flying in the air and slowly descending quick on to the incoming rat chargers. The cannon ball crashed on to the ground, exploding small shrapnel of paper and wood that pierced the rats that were near the area, some of the unlucky ones were crushed by the sheer force of the cannon-balls that it was a raining fire and wood.

The remaining armies were closing the gap, trash and wood rained from the sky until the first clashed commenced. The gingerbread men and the rats crashed into each other like ocean waves. The rats were stabbed and beaten by the gingerbread men's weaponry, while the rats used their sharp tools to break the gingerbread men into small pieces and using their teeth to eat them alive. Heavy losses were accountable on both sides as the ground littered with the crumbs of fallen gingerbread men and rat bodies that were pierced by the Hard peppermint candy.

The Nutcracker has seen enough and ordered a charge with his toy army and charged into the fray. King Junkhog decided to take the fight into his own hands, he put on his armor and grabbed his weapons, ready to take the life of the Nutcracker once and for all, he set himself on-top of a a rat powered chariot and rode himself into the fight, followed by a large force of trash men to protect and fight against the toy army.

The two armies were once again bombarded with each others artillery, and once again clashed like waves of a storm. The Nutcracker swung his blade and slew as many trash soldiers and rats as he could, while king Junkhog bashed the gingerbread men with his scepter and eviscerating the toys with his hook. The battle raged on for hours, no side showing any signs of fatigue or rest. The King was bored of this fight until he saw the Nutcracker giving the injured time to fall back. This was his chance to eliminate the Nutcracker. He rode his rat powered chariot towards the Nutcracker, not caring that who he was running over, crushing them without pause. The Nutcracker slew another trash soldier until he saw the king swing his hook and pierced through his body. The Nutcracker stood there for a moment before falling to his knees, the hook was violently removed as his body began to look damaged like he was when Genji accidently broke him. One of the Trumpeters saw the kneeled nutcracker and called for a retreat, this caused the alliance to fall back, while the Nutcracker still kneeled to his attacker. The Lord of Rats laughed at the defeated soldier and rode back into his kingdom, declaring his victory over the Gingerbread men & Toy army and preparing Angela to be his queen. The Nutcracker was defeated, damaged and cracked, His hand still held the blade as he looked around the battlefield to see the carnage that was wrought by the Lord of Rats. He looked down and sighed at his defeat, knowing he can not win. However, he began to have memories of Angela holding him in her hands, admiring him, and even playing with him even if the other girls weren't interested. The Nutcracker lifted his head and regained his courage, he grabs a bugle from a fallen toy soldier and calls back for the remainder of his army to join him on a final assault on King Junkhog's kingdom.

As the Kingdom celebrated its apparent victory over the Gingerbread men & Toy army, The Lord of Rats was wearing a large white suite, while eating a large cake while Angela was sitting on a throne next to him, wearing a white dress only to be dirtied by the Trash soldier's filth. As the Celebration went on, the doors of the halls was smashed open and suddenly the Gingerbread and the Toy soldiers charged in with a surprise attack, fighting the rats and trash guards. The Nutcracker walks forward, looking damaged and cracked, ready to end the fight once and for all. King Junkhog was angered, he grabs his weapons and charged at the Nutcracker, deciding to end this foolish retaliation of his kingdom. The Nutcracker was no pushover even damaged and made his stand against the Lord of Rats. The two leaders clashed blades, Sparks flew around. King Junkhog roared in anger as he kept using his strength to overpower the Nutcracker. The Nutcracker looked over to the surprised Angela and used all his strength to push King Junkhog off of him and with one final thrust of his blade, he pierced the skin of the Lord of Rats, his heart beats quickly, his breath ragged as he stumbles backwards in pain. With One final breath he falls on his back, dead, his crown fallen from his head as it rolls to the ground. The remaining rat and trash guards saw their fallen leader and retreated into the hole on the wall, that was soon covered up by a heavy circular ornament, the war has ended and the Gingerbread men & Toy army let out a cry of victory and cheer that echoed throughout the Trash kingdom.

The wounded Nutcracker, frees Angela from her binds bowed his head. Angela smiled warmly at the brave soldier that she wanted to reward him, She leans herself forward onto the Nutcracker's face and kissed his cheek. The Nutcracker was touched by this gesture, that suddenly his body began to glow and crack. Those that were nearby witnessed the Nutcracker's glow and severe cracking soon found themselves at awe of what happened next. The Nutcracker's body kept cracking and snapping until finally a burst of light flashed, blinding everyone.

After a moment everyone took a look at the Nutcracker, revealing himself to be a young and charismatic prince. The Prince wore a blue noblemen's attire, his hair was short and honey colored, his face was uncovered, revealing his young face, and navy blue eyes.

Angela was both surprised and intrigued of how the Nutcracker was a prince to begin with. The Prince explained to her that he was cursed by King Junkhog's mother, the Queen of Rats. She wished to rule the land long ago, The current king at the time had a beautiful daughter that was cursed by the Queen of Rats to be a hideous monstrosity and the only thing that can cure her was a walnut, However the curse can only be cured if the walnut was cracked by the strongest man, while wearing no shoes. Many have tried but failed to save the princess, and when all hope was lost, The Prince used his own strength to break open the walnut and save the princess, The Queen of Rats was so angered that she cursed him and bit his leg without him looking, causing an accident to occur bumping into a row of columns and accidentally killing the Queen of Rats. Prince Junkhog soon became king and vowed revenge on him and those he cherished around him, this lasted for many years up until now.

Angela was surprised at how the Prince became a toy in the first place, but she didn't mind it as he was a hero to her. A couple of the toy soldiers found a music player and began to play some classical holiday music, a couple of the gingerbread men, opened some lights and pointed it at Angela and the Prince. The two gazed into each others eyes and smiled fondly at one another. They both took each others hands and began to dance to the music, ignoring everything around them as they continued to dance. The Prince asked if Angela would come home with him and be his princess. Even though the idea sounded perfect, she politely declined saying that it would be unfair for her family and the others to miss her like that. The Prince understood and kissed her forehead telling her to open her eyes.

Angela opened her eyes and lifted herself from the bed, realizing it was all just a dream. She rubbed her head a little, as the dream just felt so very real. After cleaning herself up, she heads downstairs to find everyone opening their presents and enjoying Christmas morning. The three girls were given their dolls and enjoyed every moment of it, Genji was outside with his brother playing ninja. Angela smiled warmly to find herself in such pleasant company... Though she admits, she did miss the prince even if it were only a dream. She looked at the table to find the nutcracker toy all fixed up by Reinhardt. She picks up the toy and hugs it tightly, feeling safe and secure with the toy in her hand. As the party continued, the door rang in the household. Angela was nearby and so decided to open it. As she opens the door she was in awe at who was at the door. Outside the door was Jack Morrison, a student in her class at school, who came with a box in his hands, he looked almost like the Prince only without the crown and noble attire. The resemblance was almost frightening, though she only smiled warmly and welcomed him to the house. Jack came to deliver some presents he was meaning to give to Torbjorn. Before he could leave Angela insisted that he stayed, Jack was a little unsure at first until Angela looked up and smiled fondly. Jack looked up to see a mistletoe hung on the wall above them, they both looked at each other and kissed passionately. Jack decided to stay a little longer, while Angela enjoyed not only her gift, but also spent time with her Hero.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"And that is the end of the story."

Said Zarya as she finished her retelling of the Nutcracker. Everyone enjoyed Zarya's story very much, especially Junkrat as there was action in this one. "Crikey, tha's some heck of a story, Sheila" complimented Junkrat, Zarya simply laughed. "I think it was good story, not as good as Ana's... But good." Tracer giggled a little and hugged her strong Russian friend. "Aww, don't be so Modest love, that was a good story." Zarya smiled a little at Tracer's kind words. "Thank you little мышь (mouse)." Tracer smiled warmly giving Zarya a thumbs up, she looked over at Junkrat who was starting to fall asleep, though not quite there yet. Lucio decided to make the start. "So, anyone else wanna share one more story before we all hit the hay?" The others looked at one another as they don't are trying to think of a story... Until Morrison cleared his throat. "I uh... I have one." Everyone looked at Jack Morrison, even Mercy who was also intrigued. "Well, don't keep us in suspense Jack, tell us your story." Jack looked at Mercy's eyes and smiled before looking at his team mates. He drank his hot chocolate and breathes out deeply. "This story was from an old movie I saw back in the U.S... Its called "A Christmas Story".


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

In a small town just near New York city, there lived a family. The family was like any other ordinary family. A working husband, a housewife who took care of the house, cooked the meals, and of course two young kids who cause a lot of trouble. This story is about one of the children, named Jamieson. Jamison was energetic, full of joy as Christmas was just around the corner. All he ever wanted for Christmas this year was the authentic Junkrat launcher. This high powered toy could shoot almost anything out of its gear powered launcher, the toy was made of stainless steel and of course 100% fun. For the Maniacal sorts of course.

Jamison was in love, and always fascinated to have that on Christmas morning. Though dreaming was the easy part, the hard part was convincing the parents to buy it. Jamison's mother, Angela was very much against the toy as she warned Jamison he could break his arm. His father Jack, well he wasn't paying attention as he was away from the conversation to fight with the dogs that belong to their neighbor Mako, Fighting against the House furnace and all while cursing so much that even the devil would blush. Jamison's adoptive Little sister Hana was also neutral as she was more focused on trying to play her video games and avoid being caught in the cross-fire between her brother and mother.

Jamison had tried so hard to convince his parents that it grew to no avail with each time he tried to convince them. Jack was in the basement fighting with the furnace as it spouts black smoke and always covered him head to toe before he goes to work. Angela always prepped the children for school, although a bit too much unfortunately as She dresses Hana to the point that she can't drop her hands anymore every time they leave the house.

Jamison goes along a route to his school with a couple of his friends around the neighborhood, Lucio would be skating along the snow, listening to his beats though still focused on the conversation, Fareeha always glides along with the others with her jetpack that her mother gave her, though no one seemed to question why she was given that in the first place. Hana always followed her brother the same route, though stumbles a bit from time to time, muttering always about her overclothed coat.

In school it was always the same old day, Go to school, go to class, Have recess, go back to class, and then go home. Mrs. Mei was Jamison's teacher. One time Fareeha dared Lucio to put his tongue on a flagpole on a triple-dog dare, Unfortunately for Lucio he was stuck there until Mrs. Mei looked out and called the police, the Fire department and the Medical services at the same time to get Lucio out. Soon Afterwards She assigned everyone homework, a simple that asks for a theme for Christmas. In short, Jamison was excited to give his explanation on his version of a theme for Christmas.

Later after school, Jamison and his friends were encountered by a bully named Reyes and his younger friend Sombra. They both terrorized Jamison and the others, sometimes giving them bruises and black eyes, it was common everyday situations for them.

As Jamison was finished with his "masterpiece" of a homework, Jack comes home with a large boxed package, overstuffed with lots of bubble wrap. The family all looked in awe and Shock as Jack pulls out a lamp of a Woman's leg... in fishnet stocking. Both the men in the family instantly fell in love with the lamp, Though Angela wasn't ecstatic and Hana didn't care as much and played with the bubble wrap. Jack even went as far as turning it on for the whole neighborhood to look at. Thus started the war of the lamp.

As the week went on, Jamison's "masterpiece" theme was given an average grade of a c+ with a little note saying "You'll break your arm" on the bottom. Jamison was heartbroken that even his own teacher declined his argument of having the toy. Then there was the incident involving a flat tire and he accidently said "fudge" after dropping some bolts... though he never said "fudge". He was given soap and blamed Lucio for hearing the word (when it was technically Jack's fault) which caused Lucio to be beaten by his mother... severely. Then the War of the lamps ended with Angela "accidently" destroying it while watering some of the plants, which alerted a very coal covered Jack who then looked very distraught that his lamp was destroyed. After a vain attempt to fix the lamp, he gave it a proper send-off... By throwing in the trash bin like a sack of rotten tomatoes.

Jamison was still stuck in a present limbo. Both his Angela and Mrs. Mei were against the idea of Jamieson having the Junkrat Launcher that he was running out of options and time... Until Jamison remembered. Santa Claus. Yes Ol' saint Nick, He was above the parents and teachers, he was the only one who could help him now, Jamison remembered that he was going to be in town mall tomorrow night to listen to the children's Christmas wishes, Which sounded pretty good.

The following night. The family were at the mall entrance enjoying the parade, well... All except Jamison who was very impatient. Once the family finished enjoying the parade, the family split up. The adults went shopping while the kids went to see Santa. After a long wait from a very long line, the children made it to Santa. Hana made a large list of games and stuff she wanted, which surprised the small large bearded Santa that his elf helpers took her off his lap and slide her down the ramp next to him. Jamison was next in line and was pulled onto Santa's lap. After a moment of amazement Santa asked Jamison if he wanted a football, Which Jamison dumbly said yeah... Though after the shock left his system and he finally realized what had happened, he quickly sprawled back to Santa just as he was about to slide, gripping onto the edge with his life, he quickly asked for the Junkrat Launcher... Only to his Shock and disappointment. Santa looked at him as if he was crazy and said "Kid, you'll break your arm." Once all said and done, Santa pushed Jamison with his boot to his face. Sliding all the way down until he reached the end of the slide all limp, while his sister was still spouting more stuff she wanted. The parents found the children and soon they went home once the store was closed for the evening.

With all hope lost, the Launcher was now out of reach. Jamison walked home from school in both disappointment and grief until he was struck by Reye's snowball and soon the bully began to taunt him on why he was sad and crying. Reye kept taunting and taunting until something in Jamison's mind snapped and before realizing what happened Reyes was on the cold snow floor being beaten to a pulp by Jamison. He was swinging and thrashing and cursing with all his rage. Hana was nearby along with his school friends and soon a large crowd formed around them. Hana did the right thing and ran to their home to get their mother. She was dragged by Hana who showed her the fight. After breaking Jamison from the fight, she calmed him down and never said anything about the details of the fight to Jack, who was more focused on the cubs then anything else.  
Jamison soon realized he wasn't going to get the gift he wanted, but he was happy to know he had a loving family, even if his dad didn't care.

On Christmas day, it was a magical and very messy morning. The family were in the living room, opening up their presents and toys, enjoying what they were given. Hana was asleep holding her new Alien ware laptop, with a copy of Overwatch and a beta-copy of For Honor. Jamison was happy with everything he was given, though when Jack asked if he got everything he wanted, Jamison only shook his head, as he still wished for the Junkrat launcher. Suddenly Jack pointed out a present hiding behind the desk. Jamison and Angela looked at Jack then at the desk for a moment. Jamison walked over to the desk and reached out for the present opening up to reveal... The Junkrat Launcher!

It was as if this was a Christmas miracle, Jamison was overjoyed, The parents were happy to see their son happy, before long Jamison grabbed his toy and ran out to try it out. Angela looked at Jack with a disappointing look, though not as severe as when he got the lamp. Jack only shrugged and explained that he used to get toys like that when he was young. Jamison was outside trying out his new launcher, setting up a target range. he aimed it down the reticle and pulled the trigger and suddenly a loud pop launched the projectile towards the target, however it buckled so hard that Jamison's arm was bruised, not broken thankfully. Angela was making a turkey roast for the family dinner, unaware of Jamison's injury. Jamison had to think quick to explain the bruising... Then without a second to spare he came running in, saying he fell on some ice patch and bruised his arm. Angela took him to get him patched up, though unaware that their home was invaded by Mako's dogs who began to tear at the Family's turkey roast. Jack tried to fend off the mutts with his rifle, even blasting them until they run off. Though it was already too late, the carnage had already taken the life of the roast before it could begin. Angela was both appalled and saddened by the circumstances... Jack sighed heavily and stated. "Welp... Who wants Chinese?"

It was a Christmas to remember, everyone was enjoying the Chinese dinner at a local restaurant, Presents have been opened and all was right in the universe. In the end both Jamison and Hana got what they wished for. Jack and Angela both enjoyed the snowfall in the dim living room. It was truly a Christmas story to tell.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"The End."

Jack Morrison said in a wise man kind of tone as he sipped on his cup of chocolate, only to realize that some of the Members have fallen asleep. "Oh come on, It wasn't that boring of a story!" He said in annoyance, only to have Angela chuckle a little at his reaction. "Do not mind them Jack, they're just tired... and also Jamison's finally asleep." She points over to Junkrat who was in a fetal position sound asleep holding a dead smiled stitched teddy bear, Ana placed a hand on Jack's shoulder and gave him a thumbs up. "Well done Jack, always the last one to finish a mission, and succeeded." Jack wasn't sure if that was a jab at his work ethic or a compliment but simply shrugged it off and said. "Thanks...Well its getting late, I think its about time we hit the hay." The last remaining members all nodded and fell asleep in a comfortable position and not a single sound was heard through the night. Except for bells ringing and a loud "Ho, Ho, Ho!"

The Next Morning was both magical and eventful. The team all opened their presents and enjoyed the remainder of the Christmas party. Tracer was given a lovely scarf that looked very stylish for her aviator jacket. Lucio was given a new set of skates and Headphones with a more deeper bass then his original ones. Bastion was given a processor that helped update his hard drive, but also actually communicate back with Ganymede, As for the little companion he was given a bird house with an indoor nest, which he happily took roost in. Mei was given a new pin with Junkrat's Dead smile insignia at the end dangling from a chain, she wasn't upset but flattered at the Junker's thoughtfulness. McCree was given a shiny Sheriff's badge, He pinned it on his poncho and posed a little to show off his "Heroic" side. Pharah was given a journal that belonged to Ana, At first she was surprised, but Ana insisted that she learn of her adventures and willing to spend time with her to share any details left out, this was all that Pharah had wished for: to know her own mother. Genji and Hanzo gave each other their presents, Hanzo opened his to find a Samurai blade with the Japanese Script on the blade saying "Honor" on it while Genji was given a bow and quiver of arrows with the bow etched with similar writing saying "redemption", the two brothers looked at one another and hugged it out, finally resolving their brotherly distain from one another. Zenyatta was given a Buddha statue made of real jade, He thought it as a simple and very interesting gift but cherished it equally none the less. Winston was given a lifetime supply coupon for Peanut butter, he almost fainted a little when he read the words "lifetime" and "Peanut butter" in the same sentence. Symmetra was very hard to pick out a present for, However she was given an array of tools used for construction and perfect angle aligning, Symmetra smiled warmly at the gift, she knew it was hard due to her OCD condition, but she knew it was the thought that counted. Roadhog was given a new Gasmask made of a Mako Shark, Ironic that Mako would wear the Mako, He tried it on and Ana stated he almost looked like a pirate... almost. Ana and Reinhardt gave their present to one another, Reinhardt received a lion's crest for his chest armor to show off his lion pride and Ana was given her old Overwatch beret which she lost when she was MIA, the two shared fond memories of these presents and shared a hug in the end. Zarya was given a teddy bear wearing a red shirt, a bandolier of plush bullets and red boxing gloves, the gift reminded of her uncle, which she hugged happily with a large smile on her face. D. Va was given the newest Gaming Computer and a few Early release copy of a few new games that should've come out years later before their release, Its awesome being a streamer and Hero sometimes L.O.L. Torbjorn was given new schematics for making better weapons and equipment plus a few highly rare components he could use to tinker around... so long as he doesn't blow the whole island up in the process. Finally Jack and Angela gave their gift to one another, Angela was given a necklace with a picture of Jack, Reyes and Angela in the early days in an Overwatch symbol-shape locket while Jack was given dog tags that were lost when the first Overwatch headquarters blew up, He thought he lost these years ago, the two looked at one another and shared a kiss in the moment. Junkrat Snapped a photo of everyone's moments as his gift was a camera given by both Mei and Roadhog, to keep the precious memories of his "new" family... That and so if he loses his head, he would have something to have reference to whos who.

Everyone was happy with their presents and being around a large family like this, though Junkrat wished he stayed long enough to meet Santa Claus, he looked over to where he left his present to him, only to realize, it was gone. "Oi, Which one of ya blokes took the present that belongs to Santy Claus!?" The Whole team looked around and shrugged. "It... Might have been opened by accident Rat." Roadhog Stated. Junkrat looked around frantically through the paper to find it gone. "But... but Its not here!" Winston hums a little and turns on a screen showing Athena with her desktop covered in Christmas decorations. "Athena, can you locate Junkrat's Present to Santa?" Athena scanned the room, only to find it inconclusive. "I'm sorry to say Winston, But Junkrat's Present to Santa Claus, is not in the area, nor on the island in fact." Winston and the team all blinked at Athena's answer and looked at Junkrat for a moment. "So...that means... HE WAS HERE, OL SANTY CLAUS WAS HERE AND GOT ME PRESENT!" Junkrat began to jump for joy as he giggled in his manic laughter, the other teammates were a bit surprised at first but then just thought that logically one of them threw it away in fear it was a bomb, leaving Junkrat in his blissful ignorance of the whole thing.

Meanwhile in the North pole, a jolly man was sitting on a chair holding a crumpled up box, he opens it up to find a picture of Junkrat and team in a "family" photo with red marking saying "Merry Christmas Santy Claus, from us, See ya next year, mate." Santa Claus laughed joyfully and sets it on top of his fireplace, before walking out overlooking a factory of elf workers making toys for next year's Christmas. "See you Next year too, Jamison Fawkes." Said the Jolly saint Nick as he smiled broadly for a better Christmas.


End file.
